Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have the merits of small volume, low power consumption, irradiation-free, etc., and play a leading role in the field of flat panel display.
According to difference in the form of electric field, LCDs can be classified into many types, among which, TFT-LCDs of an Advanced super Dimension Switch (briefly called as ADS) mode are widely used as they have the merits of wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, high transmittance, etc. The ADS mode is a core technology of planar electric field wide viewing angle, and its characteristic descriptions of the core technology are: a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes within the same plane and an electric field produced between a layer of the slit electrodes and a layer of a plate-like electrode, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules with every alignment within a liquid crystal cell, which are located directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes, to be rotated, and thereby the work efficiency of liquid crystals is enhanced and the transmissive efficiency is increased. With a switch technology of the ADS mode, the picture quality of a TFT-LCD product can be improved, and it has the merits of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, push Mura-free, and so on. For different applications, improved technologies of the ADS technology are high transmittance I-ADS technology, high aperture ratio H-ADS, high resolution S-ADS technology, etc.
Owing to the constraint of process factors, a conductive channel of a TFT of an ADS type liquid crystal panel in prior art has a larger channel length, which not only decreases the size of an on-state current, but also restricts increasing of an aperture ratio of pixels indirectly. And, it only can be made by being subjected to a seven-masking process in general, so that difficulty and cost of the manufacture are relatively high, and the yield is low.